


Perfectionist Complex

by LunariDay



Series: Scalding [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Carnage and Venom bond in this, Flash is a good boy, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Maybe Symbrock Endgame, Other, Reconciliation, Submissive Venom Symbiote, Top Lee Price, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Venom (2016) Comic Run, Who wants the best for symby, some...of the venom (2018) run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: The symbiote, bonded with Lee Price, find themselves going down a path they've never expected.





	Perfectionist Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D-Erm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D-Erm).



> [Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbnY4cCebog)
> 
> very dark song, but it fits the mood...of how im writing the symbiote.
> 
> ... sometimes i do long chapters that get cut off, to leave some for the next chapter. and this is one of them. it's the...prologue.

Sometimes they wished emotions would be easier.

Less complex, really. The symbiote wasn't sure how humans lived day to day, understanding themselves-- _not fully_ understanding themselves, but it's enough for them, to get through each host they  _did_ have. Peter, full of guilt but strong-willed. Eddie, angry but so gentle. Flash, compassionate but hurt. There was Mac, hungry for blood and violent, tearing into walls the symbiote had built up, and then it's--

  There's something cruel about their new host. Of course, being shoved against the ground for the  _first night_ had really been different than other hosts, because none had really tried to be  _physical_ with them. Pain had been so startling, that they had been actually  _stunned_ into a silence. Lee Price, their current host, was a vicious man. But he was strong willed, resisted every pull from the symbiote, and it felt...different. 

   Between cold words, being ignored and told to shut up, Lee actively spoked to them every day, though his words were blunt and he barely kept eye contact with them, Lee acknowledged them. Yet, it still hurt. To be given a small fraction of actual hope, of their small pleas to be  _good_  but Lee turns away from them everytime, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a sound of annoyance but never speaking up.

   "You're too bothersome." Is what Lee says, like it defines the symbiote in whole. It shouldn't hurt them, really, this is coming from a man whose done the  _worst_ crimes they've seen from a host. Murdering parents, a childhood friend, it feels like they should laugh in his face. But when they try too, when they think of a retort, Lee's head tilts to them, his eyes darken and for a moment, all the symbiote could think about is the chill of a floor versus the burning heat of their hosts mind. So they flick their tongue against the air, press against their hosts arm, because they  _refuse_ to stay inside him, where he could push them into a dark crevice of old memories, but it's not as hot and not as cold leaning into Price like this.

  And for a moment, all their shared hate, all that twisted, ugliness buried deep in Lee's mind doesn't exist.

   They feel free.

**Author's Note:**

> are we hurting yet?


End file.
